old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendragon Institute
The Pendragon Institute of Witchcraft is a prestigious magickal school located on the island of Avalon. It serves students from around the world, only choosing the best and most promising students from the list of applicants. The castle is located on Pendragon Point, on a cliff overlooking the rest of the island. The precise location of the school is unknown simply because Avalon is heavily glamoured and does not show up on any Typical maps. Pendragon was established shortly after the Salem Witch Trials as a safe haven for magickal children to learn to control their abilities. It is considered to be the best magickal school in the world, and despite the thousands of applications it recieves each year, only about a hundred are accepted. Location Pendragon is located in Le Fay Castle, a large castle located on Pendragon Point overlooking the island of Avalon. The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns and greenhouses, and is close to the Mediterranean Sea. It is surrounded by the Broceliande Forest, which students are generally forbidden to enter. There is a mail service run primarily by owls, hawks, ravens, bats, and other birds owned by the school or students. The highest towers are the Observatory, Willowwand Tower and Featherwynn Tower. It is said to be able to regenerate itself, and is a stronghold for ancient magick. Some rooms seem to disappear, move and change throughout the years, depending on what the curriculum requires. It is impossible to teleport to or from the school, unless the Headmaster lifts the spell preventing it. Electronics are not able to be used because of its location on Avalon. History Early history Pendragon Institute was founded shortly after the Salem Witch Trials by seven witches, each of a descendant of the families for which the Seven Ancient Covens of Magick were named. There was some fighting between the founders as the years lagged on, especially between Seraphine Dearborn, of Willowwand, and Volturnus Darcy, of Heartbane. Each founder established a coven in the original coven's name, which became traditional of magickal schools. Admission Admission into the Pendragon Institute is extremely selective. The admissions tests include both a written exam and a practical exam. Only fourty-nine students are selected to attend every year, and are placed into a coven based on their scores on the exams. Acceptance letters arrive by 15 August. Acceptance letters also include supply lists, maps, and various official forms. The prospective student is expected to buy all of the necessary materials, normally from shops in Avalon or other magickal villages. Students who cannot afford their supplies can receive financial aid from the school. Additionally, Scant witches who have shown extreme potential may be contacted by the school the year prior to their eligibility. Letters to such witches, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed magickal world, are delivered in person by a member of the staff, who then explains to the parents or guardians about magickal society, and reassures them regarding this news. School year The school year at the Institute begins promptly the first Tuesday of September. Students usually reach the school using carriages. Upon reaching the school, students are subjected to the Start-of-Term feast, as well as the Coven Ceremony, where new students are placed into their covens based upon family heritage and test scores. After the feast, students are led to their dormitories by the head of their coven. The rest of the day is dedicated to settling into the castle. The next morning, schedules are distributed and classes begin. Ipswich's school year is modeled after Typical American school years, primarily to keep consistency. The students have week-long vacations in the winter and spring, and enjoy a long summer vacation until the start of term. Students may remain at the school during the winter and spring breaks, or return home to their families. Those who choose to remain enjoy a feast on the winter and spring equinoxes. Other than these breaks and the weekends, students do not receive vacations. The first week of June marks the beginning of final exams, and at the end of the week students are sent home and their results are sent to them by mail approximately a week later. There is an End-of-Term feast at the end of the week, and the students once again depart by carriage. Covens Student life Administration Subjects Counseling Grading system Examinations Student years Recruitment Uniforms The original Institute uniform was nearly synonymous with fashion from the 17th century. The female uniform featured a brimmed, pointed hat with a ribbon wrapped around the base. The dresses were in the colors of the student's respective coven, but all shared the white lace collars and cuffs. Shoes were black, and underskirts were white. The sleeves were long and tight, and the waist tightly corseted. The male uniform consisted of a similar white ruff and cuffs. The boys' doublets, breeches and garters were in the colors of the student's respective coven, but all shared the white stockings and black shoes. The boys' hats were pointed, but lacked brims. Both uniforms also consisted of the cloak, which reflected the student's coven as well. By the 1920s, the uniforms had changed drastically, though they were still considered vintage by 20th century standards. The female uniforms consisted of a high-necked white blouse, on which the student would wear a brooch reflecting their coven. Skirts were black and ankle-length, and lined with the colors of the student's coven. Belts reflecting coven affiliation were also common. Stockings were white, and boots were black. Girls were also afforded a black shawl tied with a bow that reflected their coven. Boys' uniforms consisted of white shirts and cravats that reflected the color of their coven. Waistcoats reflected coven affiliation. Trousers reached below the ankle and featured small pleats at the hip. Shoes were black. While both uniforms still consisted of the cloak, the pointed hats had become optional. By the 1980s, the uniforms had changed drastically once again. The female uniforms consisted of dark, knee-length dresses lined with the colors of the student's coven. Stockings were white, and shoes were black. Boys' uniforms consisted of stiff white dress shirts and full-length black trousers. Their ascot ties reflected their coven, as did their vests and the badges affixed to them. Shoes were black. Cloaks returned as mandatory, emblazoned with the student's coven. Pointed hats returned as well, but were only mandatory for girls. By the 2010s, the uniforms had been greatly simplified and were extremely similar between girls and boys. Girls maintained knee-length skirts, which were either black or reflected their coven. Their blouses were white. They were issued four-in-hand neckties or southern bowties that reflected their coven. The uniforms also consisted of black socks or stockings, black or brown shoes, and gray sweaters. Boys' uniforms included the same white shirts, black socks, black or brown shoes, and gray sweaters. Their ties were identical to the girls'. Unlike the girls, they were required to wear black slacks or knee-length trousers. Cloaks were emblazoned with the student's coven, and remained part of the formal uniform. Brimmed pointed hats trimmed with ribbon also returned for both genders. By this point in time, uniforms were only required for formal events, and most students wore day clothes to classes. Etymology Pendragon is Welsh, literally meaning "dragon's head", derived from "pen", meaning "head", and "dragon". The name is also known to refer to war leaders. The school was named for Arthur Pendragon and his wife Guinevere, at the suggestion of their descendant Damocles Greatwing. Appearances * ''Old Magick'' * ''White Magick'' * ''Faerie Magick'' * ''Blood Magick'' * ''Love Magick'' * ''Dark Magick'' * ''New Magick'' * ''Lady Dearborn'' * ''Eve of Darkness'' * ''Witch Hunter'' Category:Pendragon Institute